


Playing Dead

by littleghoul00xx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleghoul00xx/pseuds/littleghoul00xx
Summary: His young master would be joined with him forever, never to suffer the pain of loneliness again.Two 100-word drabbles.





	1. The Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 Word Drabble from Ciel's POV

Was this death? It must be, the boy thought, for what else could this suffocating darkness be, except death?

There was a voice calling him, and he realized that he was not dead after all, at least not yet. From the darkness the voice came, low, silky, and sinful. It extended an offer he could not refuse, a binding contract with his soul as the prize.

He knew, though, that this was only a temporary escape.

The deal was struck, and he was marked with a glowing seal.

Oh yes, _this_ was Death, and Ciel welcomed him with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I found lying around in my laptop.


	2. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 Word Drabble from Sebastian's POV

It was done, and now the boy would be his, gone from this world, but forever a part of him.

He would savor this moment and mourn the loss of his most _interesting_ young Master afterward. His pride as a demon would not let him admit that he was fond of the boy, but there was no denying admiration for the child.

Perhaps this was the reason he offered to be gentle?

His young Master, Ciel, would be joined with him forever, never to suffer the pain of loneliness again.

Sebastian would embrace him in the most intimate way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what y'all think <3


End file.
